Lies Within My Truth
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: Xiaojin Chapter 1 and 2 Uploaded! Ling faces a problem that could change everything between her and Jin sequel to Spark
1. A challenge that I can't face

A challenge that I can't face

            The day was hot and warm during this certain spring day.  The days grew longer and the trees were bright green.  The weather was supposed to be a premature summer but it felt as if Japan was in the middle of July.  The wind was warm and the sun burned.

            It had been two months since the tournament started.  Week after week, battle after battle; he passed it all.  However, it wasn't easy.  No way in hell was it easy.  The battles had been longer and tougher.  He had been praying for the end of it but sometimes, he didn't.

            Jin Kazama sat in his desk.  He raised an eyebrow as his stout teacher, Kiroshiro-sensei, took his pre-made x and y-axis and drew a perfect curve on the dry-erase board.  He was in room 4-C, back row, middle aisle.  The desks ran downwards, like a cinema, and on the ground level was the teacher's area.  Everyone in the class diligently took notes on the lecture of the curves the teacher discussed.  Jin had scribbled a few words in his notebook and a sample of the diagram.  While the teacher spat out vocabulary and steps how to make the curve, Jin raised another eyebrow.  It was difficult for him to take notes on the matter.  It's not like he was lazy or incompetent; he had one of the highest averages in his honors calculus class.  He just found it easier to pay attention and understand the skill of math.  After all, to him, math is a skill and not anything else.  He was the type of student his teacher got annoyed with; not showing a shred of work to save his life and yet getting the right answer.

            His small two-way pager vibrated in his pocket.  He opened it to see who messaged him.

            **Jin-Jiney, I think we ought to find you a cool nickname.  Jin-Jiney is a _cute_ nickname. I'm looking for something strong, fierce, and unbearably cool! Anyway, (ur nickname here), can u take me with you after school so we can get our fight lists?  I promise I'll try not to scream when you're going 47 km/h on Kawa-chan. –Phoenix**

            He smiled.  Ling was always good for a laugh...and she wrote a lot.  He pulled the device in his lap and messaged her back.

            **Sure.—(my future nickname here)**

**            When and where?—Phoenix**

**            @ Kawa-chan.—(my future name)**

**            K. –Phoenix**

That girl was something all right.

            After school, he packed his backpack and headed straight for his Kawasaki motorcycle, parked outside of the lockers.  He got it on his 18th birthday from Grandpa Heihachi.  It was nice and shiny with a black and silver paint job. There was a matching helmet, but he never wore it; it would mess up his hair.  It's not like he'd be pulled over anyway.  How could he reason it? Because his grandfather is a ruthless business man who embraces the power of the dollar and the gunshot...and cliffs.  He doesn't have to bribe the police; he owns the police. In face, he basically owns the city... if you want to go extreme, maybe the whole country. As powerful as he is, Heihachi has no sons to inherit his empire.  His adopted son disappeared soon after Heihachi threw his own son, Kazuya, over a volcano.  Jin frowned.  The only one left was him.  Hm...maybe one of his employees could take over.  Taking over the Mishima Financial Empire was not exactly on Jin's to-do list.

            Ling Xiaoyu ran up to him from the south side of school.  Her dark brown pigtails were bobbing up and down as she ran towards him.  She stopped as a 12th grader came up to her.  What the hell does he want? Jin thought to himself.  That little egg...That 12th grader said something but she shook her head.

            "Hi Jin!" she greeted.

            "What did he want?" he asked.

            "Oh nothing. Just my number." An unusual smile curled on her face.  "Why; you jealous?" she tweaked his nose.

            Jin's nose twitched in response. "You flatter yourself Phoenix.  Let's go." She pulled his backpack on her back.  He climbed on his bike and she sat behind him, while holding her own bag by hand.  They rode away and when Jin reached 50 km/h, Lind let out an ear-shattering scream.

            Anaka Sango loved Monday afternoons.  She was a 22-year old young woman, with light brown hair and a figure to make any supermodel jealous.  She wore a red tank top and a black leather skirt.  Plus, with this new push-up bra, that cute 19 year old _had_ to want her.  Jin Kazama was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.  Sure he was a little younger, but he was probably a quick learner. She craved to have time with him but he was never alone.  He was always with Ling Xiaoyu, that young, spunky little 16 year old.  He couldn't possible like her, right?  Well, she sat behind her desk at the Mishima office building on 21st Street, waiting for the strikingly handsome man to walk through the door. 

            At 4:45, he did with Ling in toe.  Anaka sighed but kept a smile.  Ling approached the desk. "Hi!" she greeted.

            "Hi, Xiaoyu," Anaka responded.  She handed her a long white envelope.  "Here you go." She turned to Jin, "and I have yours too."

            Jin held out his hand but she snatched it away from his reach.  "You know," Anaka said, bending closer to him.  "There's a new dance club that opens tonight on 18th Street..."

            Jin smiled. He grasped the envelope and pulled it from her. "That's good to know," he responded and walked away with Ling following. 

            Anaka stood there, puzzled.  Was he ignoring her signals or was he absolutely oblivious?

            Jin woke up with a jump...literally.  Ling Xiaoyu was springing up and down on his king size bed.  "Get up!" she demanded.

            Jin groaned.  "It's a holiday; that means 'Jin sleeps in' day."

            "No! It's 'Jin promised he'll take me to our special spot the next time we have a day off' day! Remember?"

            She was right.  Jin recalled his promise he made about three weeks ago.  'Well, a promise is meant to be kept,' his mother would say. 'Don't make a promise you can't keep.'

            "Jin!" Ling yelled. "Get up!" She yanked the covers off him and threw them into the air, revealing the black track pants he was wearing.  In one fluid motion, Jin swept her ankles with one foot.  She fell on her back, her head hanging slightly off the edge.  Jin crouched over her body, supporting his weight with his hands and knees.  Ling felt a blush creep up her neck.  The blanket fell on Jin's back.  "J-Jin, what are you doing?"

            "What do you want me to do?" he smiled.

            "That's not funny! What if someone walks in and thinks something bad?" If Ling wasn't pink, she sure was now.

            He smirked. "Hm...that would be interesting wouldn't it?"

            "Don't come any closer; you might have morning breath," she warned.

            "What am I supposed to do?"

            "Keep your mouth shut and move," Ling ordered.

            "Fine," Jin closed his eyes and laid on her right side.  His head fell on her right shoulder, his arm wrapped over her.

            She froze, in a panic.  "Jin!" she exclaimed. "Get--." Her words stopped as she heard the door open.  As her head hung over the bed's side, she watched an upside-down Kuma open the door.  His eyes turned to the bed and a strange expression appeared on his face.  There was Ling in Jin's bed, Jin practically lying on top of her, with his covers over them.  Ling grew beet red.  "Kuma-san! It's not what you think!" she tried to explain but Kuma closed the door, snickering.

            "That's what you get for waking me up," he said as he rolled off her, pulling the blanket with him.

            Ling, in a fury, punched his arm. "Kuma-san saw us! What if—."

            "Who will he tell?" Jin laughed. He got out of bed and opened his drawers.  He pulled out a pair of loose fitting jeans and a black t-shirt.  He headed to the door.

            "Where are you going?" she asked.  

"To the shower.  If you want more action, you're welcome to come," Jin smirked, evilly.

            Ling's face turned pink again. "Shut up!" and she threw a pillow to his closing door.

            She sat on his bed, alone in the room.  She realized he doesn't have any close friends.  He had some at school, but she was the only one he constantly talked with.  He told her once that they were like best friends.  She was the only girl, in fact, the only person who he could kid around with; he proved it with this morning's antics.  But why her? Was it because he lived with her or was it because she was easy to embarrass?

            She could still feel Jin's warm body against hers.  She tried to shake away the upcoming blush.  "Quit it," she ordered herself.  Ling turned to his desk.  An envelope and two sheets, one white and another pastel blue, sat there.  Ling picked up the blue sheet.

**Jin Kazama,**

**Congratulations on your progress in the King of the Iron Fist Tournament.  We are pleased to inform you that you are in its last stages.  If you win your fight that is scheduled this Friday, April 28, you automatically qualify for the final stages of the tournament which will commence the following Sunday, April 30.  **

**Good luck!**

**King of the Iron Fist Committee**

            Ling put it down and picked up the other piece of paper.  Near the bottom of the page, in red ink, it said: 

**April 28, Friday, 18:30 – Ling Xiaoyu @ Mishima Industrial Technical College.**

            Ling had opened her envelope last night; she prayed that it was a misprint.  However it was not.  She and Jin must face each other in three days.  Ling stood between Jin and the finals.

            Jin took the keys to his black Porsche and sat in the driver's seat.  He drove up from the parking garage to the front of the mansion.  Out the front door came Ling with a large picnic basket and a red and white checker blanket.  She climbed in the passenger's side with all her things on her lap.  They drove out of town to the green hills.

            The car fit through the glen but soon the vehicle stopped.  He took the basket, she took the blanket and they both got out of the car.  

            It wasn't until they sat down and opened the basket that Jin realized Ling prepared for this picnic.  He gulped, fearing a slimy creature would pop out at him.  Ling pulled out a small bento box.  Inside was six California rolls and tempura.  She handed him a pair of wooden chopsticks.

            "You...made lunch today?" Jin asked meekly.

            "Yuka-san made it," she answered.

            Oh, so the cook made it. Jin sighed in relief.

            "I know I cook like...well, I can't cook at all," she frowned.

            Jin popped a roll in his mouth. "Well, practice makes perfect, right?"

            After lunch, they sat on the dock that stood over the lake-bed.  Ling's legs dangled over the edge while Jin laid on his side.  "Is there stuff that live in this lake?" she asked.  Jin shook his head. "How do you know? You swam in it before?" she continued. 

            Jin pulled himself to her eye level. "You see that beam over there?" he asked referring to the support beam beside her. 

            She looked over its side and saw engraved in the wood: _J & J Kazama 1992_.  "J & J Kazama...you built this?"

            "My mom and I built this.  Our house was about ¾ of a mile north and when I was younger, we would go here and have picnics and stuff."

            Ling noticed a spark in his eyes just now.  His mother was the most important person in the world to him.  She couldn't believe that she shared this place with his memories. "Jin, it means a lot to me that you let me come here."

            He looked up at her and smiled; it took her breath away.

            As they were driving home through the business district, Ling let out a scream. "Pull over, pull over!"

            "What?"

            "Pull over!" she exclaimed.

            He moved the Porsche close to the curb and stopped.  She dropped the basket and blanket in the car and ran towards a window display for a clothing store.  On the mannequin in the front window was a bright pink dress.  It has a free-flowing skirt that hung to about thigh-length.  The rayon fabric was decorated with blue and gold flowers.  Her face squashed against the glass and she stared at it with complete awe.  "Wow..."

            "Ling, I have a fight this afternoon and I need to get ready," Jin said.

            Ling turned on her heels and headed towards him.  "Sorry, but look at that dress! It's so cute!" she climbed in the car, putting the clutter back in her lap.

            Jin shifted gears and pulled into the road. "What is it with you girls saying things are 'cute'?" 

            "Because it is! Don't you think?"

            Jin shrugged. "I'm a guy; they're physically incapable of saying that objects are cute. We say 'nice'."

            She sighed. "Well, that a really _nice_ dress." Ling looked over at him. "Who ya fighting?"

            "Paul Phoenix."

            "You think you can handle him?"

            Jin smirked. "We'll see."

            How can he be so calm about this week; he's on his way to the finals...I know it, Ling thought to herself.

            It was Thursday night.  Ling paced outside Jin's bedroom door.  What she should say and what she should do spooked her out.  She had no clue where to start. She hesitantly knocked.

            "Come in."

            Ling slowly opened the door. She gave him a timid smile.

            He knew that look. "What's wrong?" he asked as he waved his hand to her, signaling her to enter.

            "I..." Ling closed the door and leaned against it. "We have a fight tomorrow."

            Jin looked up from his government textbook. "Uh-huh...I thought we had this discussion before."

            "It's just--."

            "Come here," he told her.

            "I'm just--."

            "Sit."

            "But--."

            "Now!" Jin demanded.

            Ling shut up and joined him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

            "Ling, we're friends; really good friends," he started.  "It's just a fight.  Just do your best because I want us to fight the best we can.

            "You don't think it'll affect us?"

            "Nope.  I think our friendship is stronger than that."

            Ling's eyes trailed to the pastel blue note on his desk.  She looked at him and smiled. "Ok."

            "Is that all you're worried about?" he asked.

            Ling stood up on her feet. "I'll let you study." She quickly got out of the room and closed the door.

            Jin looked through his notes. "Dammit," he said, "Hiro must have my paper." He rolled over to the nightstand and picked up his phone. 

            "Hi. Is this Julia?" he heard.

            "Yeah. Ling? Is that you?"

            "Uh-huh. I need--."

            Why was Ling calling Julia Chang? Jin asked himself.  He shrugged it off; it didn't really matter. He had to study for his test tomorrow.  Government and his match was more than enough to worry about.

(Note: Chapter One complete! Confetti!  Well, I hope you caught the dress reference.  It's called "fore-shadowing" and that's the only really important thing I learned in english classes. I'll have the continuation up ASAP)  


	2. Turn your back

Turn your back

            Ling Xiaoyu took a deep breath.  She stood outside of the limo, looking over the courtyard of the Mishima Industrial Technical College.

            "When shall I pick you up, Xiaoyu-san?" the driver asked.

            She shook her head.  "I'll be getting a ride from a friend.  Don't expect me back tonight." She smoothed the flaps of her blue shirt.

            "Very well," and he drove away.

            Ling approached the figures standing in the yard.  Cameras, reporters and spectators flooded around the field.  There were three officials, men dressed in 3-piece suits, which stood beside her opponent.  Jin stood tall, wearing a pair of black pants with a red flame design crawling up his leg. "Am I late?" she asked casually.

            "No," one suit said, "right on time.  Kazama, Xiaoyu, shake hands."

            They did so.

            "Good luck," Jin said. 

            Ling shook her head. "I don't need it."

            Jin took his hand back and adjusted his red gloves.

            "Fight!" the suits called.

            Ling ran up to him and punched.  Jin took one in the face, and then hooked at her stomach.  She rolled back a few feet. Just a little more time, she thought.

            It was about 3 minutes into the fight when Ling started to slow down.  Her aim was off and her power quickly declined.  Her reflexes diminished and the hits began to bruise her.  And soon, Ling's body fell to the floor. Jin froze, arm extended from a punch.

            "And the winner in 5 minutes and 47 seconds is Jin Kazama!" another suit called.  Reporters and cameras bombarded him and separated him from her.  Buzzes of questions and glares of light overwhelmed him.

            Jin looked over the crowd and saw a young woman coming from the end of the field.  Her brown hair was pulled in a braid, and she wore a fitted tan colored t-shirt and faded blue jeans.  A sports bag hung over her shoulder. She carefully pulled Ling's arm over her shoulder and pulled her up.  She slowly guided Ling to the nearest bathroom.

            Ling's body flinched as she was laid down on a bench.  Her eyelids lifted and she found herself staring at a pale blue ceiling.  She sat up.

            "Slowly Ling. Don't get up too fast," a voice told her.

            Ling looked up and saw her at the sink, soaking a paper towel. "Thanks for coming," Ling told her.

            She smiled. "Of course I'd come." She sat beside her and gently patted Ling's bloodstained lips.  "You got beat pretty quick," she told her.

            "I had to," Ling sighed. 

            A knock came to the door. 

            "I'll be right back," she stood up and gave the towel to Ling. 

            The door opened. "Julia, can I talk to Ling?"

            "She's preoccupied right now," Julia said, peeking out of the small cavity that the open door made.

            "Is she ok?"

            "She's fine."

            "Can I talk to her?"

            "This is a girl's bathroom."

            "No one's there," Jin huffed.  "Just you and Ling."

            "Well, she's changing now.  And we have to leave quick cuz...our movie starts pretty soon.  We'll be late.  Plus, we planned a sleepover at my hotel," Julia answered. 

            Jin frowned. "So she's not coming home tonight?"

            "Nope. Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Julia smiled. "It's a girls night out thing; been planning it for weeks."

            "Ok," Jin turned around. "Tell Ling I hope she feels better."

            Julia smiled and nodded. "Ok." She watched Jin walk away.  When he was out of sight, she closed the door.  Julia set the bag beside Ling and opened it. "Here; I hope you and I are about the same size. No offense, but I didn't want to go to the Mishima house to get your clothes."

            "It's ok," Ling pulled off her shoes.

            "Ok, so you call me last night, telling me you want to sleep over at my room.  What's going on?" Julia asked. "On no...are they mistreating you?"

            Ling took off her shirt and pulled on a dark green one. "No. Jin's perfect."

            "And the old man?"

            "I don't see him a lot," Ling said as she pulled off her black shorts.  She pulled out the khaki shorts from the bag.  "I really don't want to talk about it." She walked up to the full-length mirror.  She noticed a purple bruise on the left side of her forehead.  She realized Jin must have made that a few minutes ago.

            "Ok, fine," Julia stuffed Ling's clothes into her bag. "You want to go now?"

            Ling turned to her. "Sure."

            They later arrived at Julia's hotel room that sat on the third floor.  Ling flopped on the bed and Julia ordered room service.  They ate, talking about anything that didn't relate to Jin Kazama.  

            Within a few hours, Julia fell asleep.  But Ling was waking up throughout the night and into early Saturday morning.  Ling sat up from bed.  She put her hand on Julia's shoulder and gently shook her. "Julia, wake up please."

            Julia groaned. She peered at her watch. "Ling, it's 6 am."

            "I need to go somewhere." 

            "Later." Julia pulled the covers over her.

            "Please?" 

            "Ling, what's with the secrets?" Julia pulled the covers away from her face.

            "If you take me, I'll tell you what happened yesterday."

            Julia froze. "Ok, I'll get dressed."

            She got up and changed.  She and Ling went to the garage and entered Julia's rented car.  She exited the parking garage.  "Where to?" Julia asked. 

            "North of the city, on highway 12," Ling answered.  

            "Ok, start talking. What happened yesterday?" Julia asked. "I've seen you fight; you were against King and the battle didn't end until 20 minutes later.  How could you get beat by a guy ½ his size in 6 minutes?"

            "I had to get beat."

            "You said that earlier too. I know you're friends with him.  Is that why? You didn't want to fight with a friend?"

            "Kind of."

            "So then..." Julia had an idea. "Oh my gosh! You like Jin!"

            Ling started to blush. Did she like him? "Th-that's not the reason!"

            "Then why--."

            "Jin's last fight was yesterday. Since he won, he can go to the finals."

            "You went easy on him?" Julia couldn't believe her ears. 

            "Well, he was going to win anyway."

            "Then why did you go easy on him?"

            "So his focus would be on his final fight, not me."

            Julia sighed. "Ling, your heart is good but you have to be honest.  That's what friends do and you owe him that."

            Ling nodded. "Pull onto this road." She led Julia into a dirt road that weaved deep into the forest.  "Ok, ok," Ling told her. "Stop the car." Ling came out. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked towards a curtain of thick leaves.  The lake opened up to her, still filled with bits of the night.  The atmosphere was still darkened and only little bits of sunlight were captured in the glen. At the corner of her eye, she saw a black and silver Kawasaki motorcycle.  

            "Ling?" a male voice called.  
            Ling turned.  On the bike sat Jin.  She stepped back. "What are you doing here?"

            "I could ask you the same thing," Jin walked up to her. "I thought you and Julia have a girl-hang-out thing. I needed to talk with you."

            "I do too," she said.

            "Lady's first," he invited.

            "But you asked first."

            His eyes turned to the lake. "I heard you two in the bathroom yesterday.  Julia said that it took you a quick time to be defeated and you said 'I had to'."

            "Yah, that's why I have to talk to you...Jin, I rigged our fight," Ling admitted.

            "What do you mean?" Jin grew silent, then looked at her. "Ling, did you not 'fight' with me?" She nodded her head. Jin couldn't believe his ears. "Why?"

            "Because I knew you were going to win anyway," she started.

            "Then why did you go easy on me?"

            "Because I didn't want you to focus on our fight.  I wanted you to be concerned with your finals."

            Jin's lips grew tight and his eyes fell.

            "I know getting revenge is important to you so I let you--." She watched Jin shake his head and turned.  She grabbed his hand. "Jin, would you listen?"

            "Why? So you can lie?" His glare was stiff and his voice was low.

            It hurt to hear him say that; she knew he didn't like liars. "I'm telling you the truth, I swear!  This is really hard--."

            "If you fought me honestly in the first place, this wouldn't have happened.  I can't believe you went easy on me..."

            Ling's eyes widened. "What is this? Is it all about your pride?"

            "You don't get it!" Jin raised his voice and Ling stepped back.  He never raised his voice at her before.  "It may be about pride because I didn't rightfully earn to go to the finals! And as much as you say we are close, you lied! You know me better than anyone! You, above all people, know how important this tournament is--."

            "I know! That's why I--."

            "But I was wrong," His voice lowered to its normal volume.  It suddenly turned calm, without any emotion. "A true friend is completely honest. If you really cared...you..." his eyes fell.  Jin stormed off, hopped on his bike and revved away.

            Ling's knees grew weak and she fell to the grass.  The sun hit her eyes and her gaze was running over the lake.  From behind her, Julia approached.  She sat a few feet away and waited.

            Julia arrived at her hotel in the afternoon.  After a lunch with Ling, she dropped her back home.  As she was passing by the lobby, she noticed a figure in the gym, going medieval on the punching bag. At a second look, she realized it was Jin, not giving any mercy to the helpless heap of sand. Julia opened the door.  He and she were the only two in the recreational room.

            "I heard you're on your way to the finals," Julia started.

            Jin continued to practice.

            "Is it going to be held in an arena somewhere?" she tried.

            "Somewhere on the south side of town," he answered, his attacks echoing through the room.

            Ah-ha. Now he has said some words.  "Well, congratulations. You must be very proud; the type of thing you want to celebrate with friends..."

            Jin's arms fell to his sides. "What are you getting at Julia?"

            "Why are you here? Only guests are allowed--."

            "I checked in this morning."

            "Why? You have a place to stay already."

            "Well, this hotel is closer than the mansion." He continued practicing. 

            Julia let out a groan, disgusted. "I can't believe you.  You want to stay away from her that much? You're pathetic."

            He punched harder, causing it to swing. "Is there a purpose for you talking to me?"

            She stalked up to him.  "You know Ling better than I do so you must know she must be hurting right now."

            Jin was silent.

            "You're such a jackass. No one's perfect.  You're her friend; you should at least try to understand!"

            "Understand what? Her 'good-hearted' motives?"

            "Everyone has a motive and it's good in their eyes. Hwoarang wants to bash your skull in, that bear wants to fight Phoenix, Ling wants her amusement park...and you have yours too."

            "Oh really? And what's yours?" Jin barked. "What, did Gramps steal something from an archaeological dig and now it's missing?"

            "My mother is missing," Julia answered. "I'm hoping I can find out what happened since she left to talk to your Grandfather."

            Jin's eyes turned away. "I'm...sorry," he uttered.

            Julia snickered slightly. "Please, I don't need your pity. I know you, of all people, are the only one who could relate.  Well, at least you know where your mom is.  She's in a happier place.  God knows where mine is..." she shook her head. "Why are you running away from her?"

            "And we're back to this," Jin rolled his eyes, and returned his attention to the punching bag.

            "You know what I think? I think you're afraid."

            The bag started to swing.

            "I think you're scared because she cared for you and you allowed her to be close to you.  But then she made a mistake.  Wake up Jin, not everyone is perfect.  You have so many ideals of this world, you can't look at reality in the face!"

            His fist slammed against the bag and it fell off its chain.  Jin stomped up to her, his eyes burning into her own; his lips close to her face.  "You wanna talk about looking at reality? I've seen just as much as you; maybe more."

            "Obviously not," she replied," because you're probably blinded by your pride. I see a girl who's truly remorseful."

            He narrowed his eyes then walked away.  When he was out of sight, she released a deep breath.  Julia hurried to the elevator to go to her room.  The double doors opened. She walked in, pressed level 3 and closed her eyes.  She recalled her encounter with Jin, remembering what they each said.

            "I've seen just as much as you, maybe more..."

            Julia opened her eyes. She recalled his glare changed as she stared at him.  His eyes burned a blood red...was she imagining it?

            "So Jin already left this morning?" Ling asked.  It was Sunday; the day of Jin's final match.  "Hmm...Heihachi-san left too.  Maybe he went to watch." She had asked him if she could watch Jin's fight but he refused her, telling her only officials are allowed in the final rounds. "Do you think...he'll come back, Julia?"

            Julia sighed. "Well, it's his home. He has to come back sooner or later."

            Ling forced a smile. "So all I have to do is wait, right? That's not problem."

            And she waited.  A day passed. Then 2, then 7, then 10...it had been 2 weeks since she last saw Jin on that Saturday morning.  The tournament was over and all the contestants had already gone home.  For two weeks, Ling went to school, alone in the limo ride.  No one was in the house to talk with and to share with; Panda couldn't speak a word of human anyway.  No one was there to take her on bike rides with Kawa-chan; it sat in the corner of the garage, collecting specs of dust each day.  Ling asked Heihachi where Jin was.  "He disappeared" was all he said on the matter.

            Ling opened the door.  She hadn't stepped in his bedroom since the night before the fight.  He was on his bed, studying for a test. Now, the bed was cluttered with clothes, probably when he was packing...that was the day he left.

            He also left his walk-in closet room open.  She walked in.  Her fingers ran over his shirts and jackets, remembering each time he wore that certain piece.  She made one round along the racks of clothes.  As she exited the door, she noticed a white box with an envelope taped on it.  The envelope had her name written in gold. 

            She picked it up and flopped on the bed with it, placing it on her lap.  She pulled out a piece of paper that was in the envelope. The writing was in gold ink; his writing:

April 28, 1999 

**Dear Ling, **

**I hope you know that you are a dear friend to me and I want that to never change.  I know you'll like this and you'll look "cute" in it. **

Jin 

            Ling put the letter down and opened the box.  She gasped.  Inside the box was an exquisite pink dress with blue and gold flowers; the very same dress she was eyeing at the store.  The box dropped from her lap and she began to cry.  She buried her face in her hands and her head fell to his pillow.  From the first moment she entered this country, he was there.  Now, Jin was gone.  His sheets still had his scent and now they were wet with Ling's tears.  Ling's breath shook and her head became clouded.  Memories of him flooded her brain, recalling all precious, treasured times with him.  A sensation ached in her chest, as she knew he wouldn't jump out from behind her and scare her.  That's what he usually would have done.  She knew she was alone.

            "Jin..."she muttered. "Where did you go?"

            And Ling cried herself to sleep on Jin's bed.

_...fin..._

(Author's jabberish: And so ends Tekken 3...EEK! Well, FYI Tekken and all its characters don't belong to me...but you already knew that...In accordance to the real origin of the dress, I don't think Jin really bought her that dress, but hey, anything goes. Thanks for reading; I got more to come!)


End file.
